The invention relates to a position measuring system.
The invention also relates to a pneumatic cylinder.
DE 100 25 661 A1 or US 2001 0052771 A1 and DE 101 24 483 A1 or US 2002 0163328 A1 disclose displacement measuring systems (position measuring systems) with a transmitter and a sensor, the transmitter being electromagnetically coupled to the sensor. The sensor comprises an inductive element, which in turn is coupled to an oscillator and, by its quality and/or effective inductance, influences this oscillator. The quality and/or effective inductance of the inductive element is in this case determined by the size of an effective sensor region to which the transmitter is coupled. The sensor is formed in such a way that the size of the effective sensor region to which the transmitter is coupled is dependent on the relative position between the transmitter and the sensor transversely to a direction of separation therebetween.